WAR
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Draco mencintai Harry dan ingin membantunya dalam perang, tetapi apa jadinya kalau Harry-lah yang mati karena menyelamatkannya. WARNING: GAJE, TYPOS, SLASH!, INI ANGST JADI JANGAN SALAHKAN SAYA KALAU MUNGKIN ANDA AKAN MENANGIS, JADI SIAPKAN TISU!


**WAR**

**(D) J.K. Rowling**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: SLASH!, gaje, typos, ooc, etc! Angst, jadi segera siapin tisu.. kalau ada yang ga suka angst tapi penasaran baca, tanggung sendiri akibatnya :P**

**Mengambil setting dari Perang Besar Hogwarts  
**

**~ENJOY~  
**

* * *

Draco Malfoy merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, hal buruk yang akan menimpa orang yang ia cintai, Harry Potter. Aneh, bukan? Seorang Draco Malfoy mencintai Harry Potter yang notabene Gryffindor yang diagungkan para penyihir dari pelosok negri, ditambah lagi status Draco yang sekarang menjadi _Death Eater_ serta Draco juga adalah rival Harry di sekolah. Tapi apa boleh buat, Draco Malfoy memang mencintai Harry saat pertama kali bertemu di Madam Malkin's.

Oke, lupakan tentang hal itu.

"Hhh..." Draco hanya menghela nafas, ia cukup bersyukur telah diselamatkan dari Kamar Kebutuhan saat dirinya hampir membunuh Harry- salahkan Gregory Goyle yang memakai kutukan _Fiendfyre_ di Kamar Kebutuhan, dan Draco cukup senang akhirnya orang itu mati karena terbakar di Kamar Kebutuhan (di film). Ditambah lagi Draco agak syok saat tahu Severus Snape- mantan gurunya itu mati dibunuh Voldemort, walaupun sebenarnya Draco tahu Snape adalah mata-mata Dumbledore, tapi apakah hal itu sudah diketahui Voldemort?

"Kau tak apa, Dray? Wajahmu agak pucat" kata Blaise Zabini- ia juga ikut dalam kejadian di Kamar Kebutuhan itu, tapi Draco tahu Blaise terpaksa melakukan hal itu

"Aku... aku merasakan hal buruk pada Harry, Blaise" kata Draco

"Mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu, eh?" kata Blaise yang langsung di_deathglare_ Draco, "Sebaiknya kau cari tahu dimana Potter, sedangkan aku mencari Theo dulu... aku juga khawatir padanya, mengingat keadaannya yang sama seperti kita"

Draco mengangguk, lalu Blaise tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, _"Good luck, Prince Slytherin"_

Dan Blaise pun segera pergi- Draco pun segera berlari berlawanan arah dari Blaise.

* * *

"Aku harus ke Hutan Terlarang!"

"Tapi, _mate_! Kau bisa mati! Kau tidak boleh menyerahkan dirimu pada Voldemort!" kata Ron galak

"Ron benar Harry, kau tidak boleh mati ditangannya..." kata Neville

Harry memijit keningnya lalu menghela nafas, "_Look_, aku hanya ingin salah satu diantara kalian harus membunuh ular itu, okay. Dan aku benar-benar harus ke Hutan Terlarang, tolong mengertilah... kau sudah tahu hal itu kan, 'Mione?"

"Oh, Harry..." isak Hermione sambil memeluk Harry erat "Kumohon jangan mati!"

"Maaf, 'Mione..." kata Harry sedih

"Tunggu, bisakah kalian jelaskan pada kami?" kata Neville

"Begini..." kata Hermione sambil melepas pelukannya "Kita tahu kalau Voldemort abadi karena memiliki Horcrux- dan kami baru menghancurkan Buku Harian Tom Riddle, Diadem Ravenclaw, Piala Hufflepuff, Kalung Slytherin, Batu Kebangkitan. Dan, Ron, kau tahu kan Voldemort punya 6 Horcrux, tapi itu salah... dia sebenarnya punya 7, dan Horcrux keenamnya sama sekali tidak ia ketahui... dan Horcrux itu adalah... Harry"

"APA?!"

Ron menatap horor Harry, "Ja, jadi..."

"Dan itulah alasannya kenapa aku bisa membaca pikiran Voldemort, mengetahui keberadaan Horcrux, dan bisa Parseltongue" lirih Harry "Oke, jadi... bisakah kau membunuh ular Voldemort saat ular itu tidak bersama Voldemort?"

"Entahlah... aku tak yakin kita bisa" kata Ron

"Oh, Harry..." isak Hermione didalam pelukan Ron

"Tapi kau bisa mengandalkan kami" kata Neville

"_Thanks_... kalau begitu aku harus pergi" kata Harry tersenyum simpul, lalu segera meninggalkan teman-temannya.

* * *

"Weasley, Granger, Longbottom... apakah kalian melihat Potter?" tanya Draco

Ron pun langsung men_deathglare_ Draco, "Kenapa kau mencari Harry, Malfoy? Apa kau mau mencoba membunuhnya?" katanya sinis

"Ini tak ada hubugannya denganmu, Weasley... ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Har- Potter, aku... aku merasakan firasat buruk. Potter tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku heran kenapa kau mencemaskan Harry, Malfoy... tapi..." kata Neville

"Harry pergi ke Hutan Terlarang untuk menemui Voldemort" kata Hermione sambil menatap Draco

Draco syok, matanya membulat sempurna dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi

"Kau...ti, tidak bercanda, kan? Potter... tidak mungkin pergi untuk menemui Pangeran Kegelapan, bukan?" kata Draco gemetar

Ron dan Neville heran dengan perubahan sikap Draco ini, apakah Draco cemas dengan Harry?

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda disaat seperti ini, Malfoy!" kata Hermione

Wajah Draco mengeras, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Sial!" geramnya "Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

Saat Draco hendak menyusul Harry, langkah kakinya segera terhenti saat Hermione menarik tangannya

"Jangan!" kata Hermione

"Kenapa kau mencegahku, Granger? Kau mau sahabatmu mati, hah?!" bentak Draco sambil menghentakkan tangannya

"Herms, ke, kenapa kau menghentikan Malfoy?" kata Ron agak terkejut

"Kau tidak boleh ke sana, Malfoy! Ini adalah jalan yang sudah dipilih Harry! Ini sudah takdirnya!" kata Hermione

"Persetan dengan takdir! Aku takkan membiarkan Potter mati ditangan Pangeran Kegelapan!" kata Draco

"Malfoy..." kata Neville serius "Kenapa kau begitu khawatir dan peduli pada Harry? Atau kau punya perasaan _khusus_ padanya?"

Dan perkataan Neville itu benar-benar kena telak pada Draco

Wajah Ron langsung horor seakan ia baru mendapat Kecupan Dementor

"Itu... bukan urusanmu, Longbottom! Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus mengejar Potter sebelum terlambat!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa pergi, Malfoy! Karena dengan kematian... Harry, itu bisa melemahkan Voldemort!" kata Hermione

"Apa maksudmu, Granger?"

"Asal kau tahu, kenapa Harry selalu mendapat pengelihatan tentang Voldemort dan bisa _Parselmouth_, itu karena dia adalah Horcrux Voldemort yang tidak pernah disangka Voldemort sendiri! Didalam diri Harry ada jiwa Voldemort yang terus tumbuh!" kata Hermione

"Tidak mungkin... jadi maksudmu, Pangeran Kegelapan tanpa sengaja membuat Horcrux dengan tubuh Harry..." kata Draco lemah, kakinya bergetar dan sudah tak mampu mengangkatnya lagi, Draco pun terduduk "Jadi, jadi..."

"Dan kau tahu, kan? Untuk menghancurkan Horcrux, harus menghancurkan wadahnya juga" kata Hermione

Perlahan airmata Draco meluncur dari manik silvernya

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Ron, Hermione, dan Neville melihat Draco menangis.

* * *

Di Hutan Terlarang, Harry berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. Ia bisa merasakan ada Dementor didekatnya- Harry bisa mengenali dari hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, tetapi ia terlalu lemah untuk membuat Patronus. Harry tahu dirinya tidak siap mati, tapi ia harus mati, ini demi kemenangan dalam perang ini, tetapi ia terlalu takut dengan kematian.

Dengan perlahan ia mengambil Snitch dari saku celananya dan melihat Snitch itu, lalu saat Harry mengecup Snitch itu- Snitch itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Batu Kebangkitan- sebuah batu kecil dengan lambang Relikui Kematian

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mati..." kata Harry tersenyum kecut, ia memejamkan mata sambil memutar Batu itu tiga kali

Saat Harry membuka mata, ia bisa melihat bayangan orang-orang yang ia kasihi- James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, Sirius Black, dan Remus Lupin

Mereka bukan hantu, namun bukan manusia juga. Terlalu rapuh untuk manusia, terlalu padat untuk hantu, mereka seperti Tom Riddle saat lolos dari Buku Harian- mereka seperti bayangan ingatan dari Harry.

Dan mereka semua tersenyum pada Harry- tetapi senyum Lily lebih lebar dari yang lainnya, Remus Lupin pun tampak lebih muda setelah kematiannya

"Kau pemberani sekali, Harry" kata Lily

Harry terdiam, ia menatap ibunya lekat-lekat

"Sudah tiba saatnya, ya... sudah tiba waktumu... Kau tahu, _son_... aku sangat bangga padamu, kami bangga padamu" kata James

"Sakitkah? Apakah sakit-"

"Mati? Tidak, tidak sama sekali" kata Sirius "Bahkan lebih cepat dan lebih mudah dari tidur"

"Tapi, walaupun begitu... aku tak ingin mati... aku tidak mau mati..." kata Harry lirih, ia memang takut mati, tetapi ia tidak pengecut seperti Voldemort yang rela membuat banyak Hocrux agar abadi

"Tak ada yang mau mati, Harry... aku tahu" kata Lupin

"Lupin, tentang anakmu-"

"Ya, aku menyesal... aku menyesal tidak mengenalinya untuk sesaat, tetapi aku yakin saat ia sudah besar, ia akan mengerti tentang kedua orang tuanya" kata Lupin

"Apakah kalian akan terus bersamaku?" kata Harry

"Tentu, _son_... kami selalu bersamamu, menjadi bagian dari dirimu... walapun kami tidak terlihat, tetapi kami ada di sini" kata Lily sambil menunjuk ke dada kiri Harry "Dihatimu, disetiap nafas dan detak jantungmu,_ son_..."

Harry tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi"

Harry pun memasukkan batu itu ke sakunya dan segera pergi dengan memakai Jubah Gaibnya, tetapi sebelum itu ia mengambil sedikit ingatannya- ingatan saat ia melihat ingatan Severus Snape dan menaruhnya di sebuah botol kecil

Dan sekarang Harry pun sudah tak takut lagi, asalkan ia bersama orang yang dikasihinya, kematian sudah bukan hal yang ia khawatirkan lagi.

* * *

"Tak ada tanda-tanda, tuan" kata Bellatrix "A-"

Voldemort langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh Bellatrix diam

Lucius Malfoy terlihat kusut, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi tetapi pandangan matanya terlihat cemas, sedangkan Narcissa Malfoy terlihat ketakutan bercampur cemas

"Padahal aku berharap dia datang" kata Voldemort "Kupikir dia akan... rupanya aku keliru"

Semua _Death Eaters_ di situ sama takutnya dengan Harry, tetapi Harry harus bisa menerima takdirnya.

"Aku di sini, Voldemort!" kata Harry sekeras mungkin sambil melepas Jubah Gaibnya

Semua menoleh pada Harry

"HARRY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! SEHARUNYA KAU TIDAK BOLEH KE SINI!" bentak Hagrid yang tengah diikat di pohon besar

"Diam!" perintah salah satu _Death Eater_

"Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Live_" kata Voldemort "Datang untuk mati"

Semua Death Eaters tertawa- kecuali keluarga Malfoy yang menganggap ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mati sia-sia, Voldemort!" kata Harry mantap, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tongkat Draco Malfoy di sakunya- berharap kalau pemilik tongkat itu bisa memberinya sedikit kekuatan dari kejauhan

_'Draco...'_

"Aku ke sini untuk menerima takdirku, tidak seperti dirimu yang takut dan lari dari kematian!"

Voldemort menggenggam tongkat Eldernya dengan erat, alisnya berkedut, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry memejamkan mata, yang terakhir ia lihat adalah sebuah kilatan cahaya hijau yang mengenainya- lalu semuanya menjadi gelap

Di saat Harry terjatuh, Voldemort pun terjatuh pingsan.

* * *

_'Draco...'_

DEG!

Draco tersentak sesaat, ia benar-benar gelisah sekarang

_'Apakah Harry baik-baik saja? Apakah ia selamat? Tuhan, tolong lindungilah dia!'_ batinnya

Neville yang menyadari kegelisahan Draco, langsung menepuk pundaknya. Draco pun menoleh pada pemuda Gryffindor ini

"Tenang saja, jangan gelisah begitu... Harry pasti selamat, dia kan kuat..." kata Neville

"Ta, tapi..."

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu, sebaiknya pikirkan bagaimana kita membunuh ular Voldemort" kata Neville tersenyum

Draco menghela nafas

Lalu datanglah Blaise Zabini yang tengah membopong Theodore Nott

"Hoy, Draco! Malah enak-enakkan bersantai di sini sedangkan semua sedang tegang menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti!" kata Theodore agak mencemooh

"Shut up, Nott!" kata Draco kesal

"Sudah menemukan Harry, Drake?" kata Blaise sambil menyenderkan Theodore di dinding yang hancur, membiarkan pemuda mantan _Death Eater_ itu beristirahat sejenak untuk mengambil nafas

"Belum... dia pergi ke Hutan Terlarang" kata Draco lemah

"UUAAAPPPAAA?!" pekik Theodore dan tepat ditelinga Blaise, membuat pemuda keturunan Itali itu harus menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli mendadak

"Jangan berteriak ditelingaku, Theo~" kata Blaise merenggut

"_So, sorry_ Blaise... tapi, Draco, kau serius?! Tapi bagaimana kalau Harry mati?!" kata Theodore

"Entahlah... Theo, kau terluka, sebaiknya segera ke Madam Pomfrey" kata Draco sambil melirik luka di bahu Theodore

"Daphne sedang mengambilkan obatnya, paling-paling ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini" kata Blaise "Pasti gadis itu lagi santai-santainya"

Dan tiba-tiba Daphne datang, "Maaf deh kalau aku santai" kata gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menyerahkan sebotol ramuan, Blaise langsung merebutnya dan segera meneteskan beberapa tetes pada luka Theodore

"Kebiasaan, selalu santai" gerutu Blaise "Sudah tahu luka Theodore begini, pakai santai pula... Bagaimana kalau dia mati, hah?!"

Daphne pun meniup permen karetnya- membuat gelembung besar dan memecahkannya, lalu memasukkan lagi permen karet itu, "Tapi kan tak usah terburu-buru begitu"

Blaise pun segera men_deathglare_ Daphne- walaupun ia tahu itu akan sia-sia.

"Sudahlah, kalian ribut terus!" gerutu Theodore "Atau salah satu dari kalian mau ku _crucio_"

Keduanya menggeleng ngeri.

Ron dan Hermione cengo, Ron pun melirik Hermione,_ 'Apa-yang-sebenarnya-terjadi-disini?'_ itulah arti tatapannya

_'Aku-juga-tak-tahu'_ arti tatapan Hermione

"Err, Malfoy... sejak kapan kau... menyukai Harry?" tanya Hermione ragu

Dan seketika wajah Draco memerah- sungguh aneh, sedangkan Daphne, Blaise, dan Theodore yang tahu tentang perasaan Draco pada Harry hanya terkikik geli

"Sudah lama..." kata Draco pelan "Sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, Dad dan Mum selalu menceritakan tentang kehebatan Harry saat lolos dari Voldemort..."

Ron, Neville, dan Hermione menyimak dengan baik- mereka juga sedikit heran Draco ternyata bisa mengatakan kalimat yang panjang

"Awalnya aku berpikir Harry Potter adalah orang yang hebat- bisa lolos dari Voldemort, aku membayangkan Harry adalah orang yang gagah seperti tokoh _superhero_ dalam cerita buatan_ muggle._ Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Harry yang asli di Madam Malkins, aku tak percaya itu Harry Potter- karena saat itu Harry sangat kurus dan kecil dari anak seusianya dan memakai pakaian usang plus kacamata, awalnya aku memandang rendah dia- tetapi aku terpaku pada bola mata hijaunya yang berkilauan. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu anak itu adalah Harry Potter saat aku, Crabbe, dan Goyle pergi ke kompartemen kalian saat itu- dan aku tak percaya dia menolak permintaan temanku dan memilih berteman denganmu"

Draco men_deathglare_ Ron "Aku, seorang Malfoy, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang Harry Potter, dan sejak itu aku mulai menjahilinya... agar ia bisa melihatku, mengingat aku walaupun sebagai rivalnya"

"Whoaa, kisah cinta yang menyedihkan, Malfoy..." kata Neville dan langsung di_deathglare_ Draco.

"Dari cerita itu sepertinya kita sudah tahu alasan kenapa Draco bersikap sangat menyebalkan dengan kita, Ron" kata Hermione

"Jadi... bagaimana kita membunuh ular itu?" kata Draco mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Aku tak tahu ini bisa atau tidak..." kata Ron sambil merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil taring Basilisk "Aku mengambil ini dari _Chamber of Secret_"

"Eh? Bukannya yang bisa masuk hanya orang yang bisa _Parseltongue_" kata Daphne

"Aku mencobanya tiga kali baru bisa masuk, kau tahu... Harry selalu mendesiskan kata-kata _Parseltongue_ saat ia tidur" kata Ron

"Tapi kalau itu tidak berhasil, bagaimana?" kata Daphne

"Pedang Gryffindor, saat tahun kedua Harry membunuh Basilisk dengan pedang itu, otomatis pedang itu dilumuri racun Basilisk yang bisa menghancurkan Horcrux... sayangnya pedang itu diambil oleh Griphook saat aku, Ron, dan Harry pergi ke lemari besi Bellatrix Lestrange untuk mengambil Piala Hufflepuff" kata Hermione

"Pantas Voldemort murka dan menghancurkan Gringotts" kata Theodore

"Tetapi saat aku dan Voldemort ke sana, pedang itu tidak ada" kata Draco

"Aneh..." kata Daphne "Tetapi kita harus berusaha membunuh ular itu, Horcrux terakhir Voldemort setelah ia membunuh Harry"

Semua pun terdiam- larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

Harry sedikit mengerang dan segera sadar, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya.

Putih bersih

Aneh, apakah ini Surga? Apakah ia benar-benar sudah mati?

Harry pun segera bangkit dan mendapati dirinya- seluruh tubuhnya bersih dari noda, padahal ia kan baru saja menghadapi masa sulit pasca perang.

Apakah ia benar-benar sudah mati?

Aneh, itulah yang dirasakan Harry- ia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini, tempat ini seperti... stasiun King's Cross!

Harry melihat sekeliling, dan ia melihat sesosok anak kecil tengah meringkuk kedinginan di bawah sebuah kursi, Harry ingin menghiburnya, tetapi anak kecil itu- bahkan sangat tidak mirip sama sekali, sosok itu membuat Harry jijik dan takut

"Kau tak bisa membantunya, nak"

Harry menoleh, dan melihat Albus Dumbledore

"Prof. Dumbledore!" kata Harry agak senang, berarti ia benar-benar telah mati- Harry menyimpulkan begitu

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Dumbledore, Harry mengangguk dan segera mengikuti mantan Kepala Sekolahnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kursi panjang- jauh dari tempat sosok menjijikan itu meringkuk

"Er, Profesor... apakah ini Surga?" tanya Harry polos

"Bukan" kata Dumbledore

"Tapi kau sudah mati, dan aku juga seharusnya sudah mati... aku-"

"Tetapi sebenarnya tidak" kata Dumbledore

"Tidak?" kata Harry bingung sambil meraba bekas luka mirip sambaran petirnya, sepertinya luka itu telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Tetapi kenapa?" kata Harry bingung "Saya membiarkannya membunuh saya,"

"Ya," kata Dumbledore, mengangguk. "Teruskan!"

"Jadi, bagian jiwanya yang ada dalam diri saya..."

Dumbledore masih mengangguk lebih antusias, mendesak Harry agar terus, senyum lebar untuk menyemangati menghiasi wajahnya.

"...apakah sudah pergi?"

"Oh, ya!" kata Dumbledore. "Ya, dia membinasakannya. Jiwamu utuh, dan sepenuhnya milikmu, Harry."

"Tetapi kalau begitu..."

Harry menoleh, ke tempat makhluk kecil cacat gemetar di bawah kursi.

"Apa itu, Profesor?"

"Sesuatu yang di luar kemampuan kita berdua untuk menolongnya," kata Dumbledore.

"Tetapi kalau Voldemort menggunakan Kutukan Maut," Harry mulai lagi, "Dan tak ada yang mati untuk saya kali ini- bagaimana saya bisa hidup?"

"Kurasa kau tahu," kata Dumbledore. "Pikirkan balik. Ingat apa yang dilakukannya, dalam ketidaktahuannya, dalam ketamakan dan kekejamannya."

"Dia mengambil darah saya?" kata Harry sambil meneguk air liurnya dengan agak susah

"Dan itu membuat perlindungan dari Lily juga mengalir di nadi Voldemort, kau dan Voldemort sama-sama dilindungi dengan sihir kuno itu- tetapi Voldemort tidak tahu hal itu" kata Dumbledore

"Berarti... selama ia hidup... saya juga hidup?" kata Harry

Dumbledore mengangguk puas

"Kau Horcrux ketujuh, Harry, Horcrux yang tak pernah ia sangka- Horcrux yang terbuat dari jiwanya yang tidak stabil saat membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu hal itu- dan dia mendapat informasi yang tidak cukup pula. Dia mengambil darahmu karena percaya darahmu bisa memperkuatnya- dan otomatis akan mengambil sebagian kecil sihir ibumu ketika ia mati untukmu"

"Anda sudah tahu semua ini?" kata Harry

"Tidak, sebenarnya itu semua terkaanku, dan yah... perkataanku terkadang benar, aku bangga akan kemampuanku dalam merangkai kata-kata" kata Dumbledore sambil memainkan jenggotnya yang panjang

"Lalu kenapa tongkat saya bisa mematahkan tongkat yang dipinjam Voldemort?"

"Ah, itu... saat Voldemort bangkit dengan bentuk sempurnanya dan bertarung denganmu, kalian tahu inti tongkat kalian sama, dari bulu _phoenix_ Fawkes, disaat kalian beradu mantra, akan terjadi koneksi, dan saat itu juga tongkatmu bisa mengenali tongkat Voldemort, saudaranya... itu membuat Voldemort takut karena tak bisa melukaimu dengan fatal, jadi ia meminjam tongkat Lucius Malfoy, kurasa... dan saat ia kembali menyerangmu dengan tongkat Lucius Malfoy, mungkin tongkatmu merasa terhina karena Voldemort menggunakan tongkat lain selain tongkat yang memiliki inti yang sama dengannya" terang Dumbledore

"Kalau tongkat saya sehebat itu, kenapa Hermione bisa mematahkannya?" kata Harry

"Oh, Harry... tongkat tetap tongkat, terbuat dari kayu... dan kayu mudah untuk dipatahkan" kata Dumbledore.

Lalu Harry terdiam untuk sesaat, "Profesor... apakah kita berada di King's Cross? Tetapi aku agak tak yakin... tempat ini terlalu bersih dan tanpa kereta..."

"King's Cross? Entahlah... mungkin benar" kata Dumbledore sedikit tertawa

Dan terbesit niat Harry untuk menjahili mantan Kepala Sekolahnya untuk kali ini

"_Deathly Hallows_, Relikui Kematian, eh?"

Dan Harry melihat perubahan raut wajah Dumbledore yang seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah

"Err, itu... bisakah kau memaafkan aku karena tidak memercayaimu? Karena tidak memberitahumu? Harry, aku hanya takut kau akan gagal seperti aku telah gagal. Aku takut kau akan melakukan kesalahan seperti kesalahanku. Aku sangat mengharapkan maafmu, Harry. Aku sudah beberapa lama tahu sekarang, bahwa kau orang yang lebih baik." kata Dumbledore

Harry jadi bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Relikui Kematian. Orang yang memiliki ketiganya akan menjadi Master Kematian- _Master of Death_, dan itu artinya orang itu akan abadi, seperti Voldemort- namun tanpa membuat Horcrux" kata Dumbledore "Hallows bukan Horcrux, dan itu dari ketiga saudara Peverell"

"Jadi kisah itu nyata?" kata Harry

"Ya, dan kau tahu Harry, Cadmus Peverell- pemilik Batu Kebagkitan adalah kakek buyut Voldemort, dan Ignotus Peverell- pemilik Jubah Gaib adalah kakek buyutmu, Harry..."

"Eh... tunggu, jadi... aku dan Voldemort ada hubungan keluarga?!" kata Harry terkejut

Dumbledore mengangguk, "Aneh kan, mungkin ini memang sudah takdir..."

"Dan Anda serta Gellert Grindelwald mencari_ Hallows_ juga?"

"Ya... tapi itu sudah lama... sangat lama sekali, dan saat itu Gellert memiliki tongkat Elder- tetapi jadi milikku setelah aku mengalahkannya... sejujurnya aku sudah melepaskan impianku untuk menjadi_ Master of Death_, tetapi setelah ayahmu, James, menunjukkan Jubah Gaib-nya yang ternyata adalah salah satu _Hallows_, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri... jadi sebelum orang tuamu meninggal, aku meminjamnya untuk memastikan itu adalah _Hallows_ yang asli atau tidak... tetapi setelah kau memasuki Hogwarts, aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Jubah itu padamu karena aku merasa aku tak pantas memilikinya..."

Hening sejenak

"Well, sebaiknya aku segera pergi Harry, dan kau harus kembali" kata Dumbledore

"Apakah aku bisa kembali dan memenangkan pertempuran?" kata Harry

"Harry, aku ingat aku pernah berkata_ 'bantuan akan selalu diberikan di Hogwarts kepada siapapun yang memintanya'_, sepertinya aku harus mengubahnya, _'bantuan akan selalu diberikan di Hogwarts kepada siapapun yang berhak menerimanya'_"

"Dan, Profesor... apakah ini nyata?"

"Diantara keduanya, Harry... ini terjadi di dalam kepalamu- dipikiranmu, tetapi ini bukan berarti tidak nyata bukan?"

* * *

"Yang Mulia... apakah anda tak apa-apa?"

Bellatrix mencoba membantu Voldemort berdiri, tetapi dengan kasar Voldemort menepis tangan Bellatrix

"Apakah ia mati?"

"Kau! Cepat periksa!"

Harry mendengar derap kaki seseorang, dan tangan yang lebih lembut dari yang Harry kira menyentuh wajahnya dan memeriksa nadinya

Narcissa Malfoy dapat mendengar detak jantung dan denyut nadi Harry

"Apakah Draco masih hidup? Apakah dia di kastil?"

Bisikan itu nyaris tak terdengar, bibirnya hanya dua setengah senti dari telinga Harry, kepalanya membungkuk rendah sekali sehingga rambut panjangnya melindungi wajah Harry dari para penonton.

"Ya," dia balas mendesah.

"Terima kasih"

Dia merasakan tangan di dadanya mengejut, kuku-kukunya menusuknya. Kemudian tangan itu ditarik. Wanita itu telah duduk tegak.

"Dia sudah mati!"

Lalu para _Death Eaters_ bersorak, dan Hagrid menangis tersedu

Harry tahu bahwa kematiannya (yang pura-pura) akan dijadikan bulan-bulanan bagi Voldemort dan kroninya, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat beberapa kali dan membuat kacamatanya sedikit merosot

"Mari kita ke Hogwarts!" kata Voldemort menyeringai "Dan, kau! Bawa teman kecilmu, ia cocok dalam gendonganmu, Hagrid, dan benarkan letak kacamatanya, ia harus bisa dikenali!"

Harry bisa merasakan tangan yang lembut tengah menggendongnya dan bisa mendengar isak tangis Hagrid- bahkan air mata Hagrid yang besar membasahi tubuh Harry

Rombongan Voldemort pun segera pergi menuju Hogwarts.

* * *

"HARRY POTTER SUDAH MATI! ORANG YANG KALIAN ANGGAP PAHLAWAN SUDAH MATI!"

Suara tawa dari para_ Death Eater_ pun terdengar bersamaan isakan tangis dari orang-orang di Hogwarts yang menyaksikan

"Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_ sudah mati... Dia terbunuh ketika dia melarikan diri, berusaha menyelamatkan diri sementara kalian semua mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. Kami membawa mayatnya sebagai bukti pahlawan kalian sudah pergi" kata Voldemort "Pertempuran sudah dimenangkan. Kalian sudah kehilangan separuh dari pejuang kalian. _Death Eaters_-ku lebih banyak daripada kalian dan Harry Potter sudah tamat riwayatnya. Tak boleh lagi ada pertempuran. Siapa pun yang masih terus melawan, laki-laki, perempuan, atau anak-anak, akan dibantai, begitu juga semua anggota keluarga mereka. Keluarlah dari kastil, sekarang, berlututlah di depanku, dan kalian akan selamat. Orangtua dan anak-anak kalian, kakak dan adik kalian akan tetap hidup, dan diampuni, dan kalian akan bergabung denganku dalam dunia baru yang akan kita bangun bersama-sama."

"TIIDAAAAK!"

Bellatrix tertawa melihat keputus asaan McGonagall

"TIDAK! HARRRYYY!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"HARRY! HARRY!"

Isakan Ron, Hermione dan Ginny lebih memilukan dari McGonagall, tetapi tak ada yang bisa menandingi pilunya isakan Draco

"TIDAAK MUNGKIN! HARRY, BANGUNLAH! KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI, KAN?!" isak Draco, "BRENGSEK KAU VOLDEMORT! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Draco dengan segera mengambil tongkat ibunya yang ia pinjam dan segera berhadapan dengan Voldemort, tetapi Daphne segera menahannya

"Kenapa kau menahanku, hah?! Biarkan aku melawannya!" berontak Draco, tetapi Daphne bersikeras menahan Draco

"Kau takkan bisa melawannya, Draco! Ia terlalu kuat!" kata Daphne

Akhirnya Draco terdiam, Daphne segera memeluknya, membiarkan Malfoy junior itu bisa menangis.

Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy menatap miris anaknya,

"Oh, Lucius..." isak Narcissa sambil memeluk suaminya, ia tahu anaknya sekarang sudah besar dan bisa memilih jalannya sendiri, walaupun bertentangan dengannya

"Sepertinya ada yang berkhianat pada kita, eh.." kata Voldemort sambil melirik keluarga Malfoy "Tapi tak masalah, kehilangan satu orang bukanlah masalah"

"Cepat turunkan dia di dekat kakiku, di tempat yang pantas!" kata Voldemort, dengan berat hati Hagrid menurunkan Harry.

Harry bisa melihat Nagini- ular Voldemort mulai melata menjauhi Voldemort

Tak terduga, tiba-tiba Neville maju

"Memangnya kami mau bersujud dikakimu, hah?!" kata Neville dengan suara serius dan sinis "Walaupun Harry sudah mati, itu takkan menjadi masalah"

"Tapi, Neville!" kata Ginny agak tidak setuju

"Semua orang mati, bukan?! Kita semua makhluk hidup- sudah sewajarnya kita mati, dan kita takkan bisa menyangkalnya!" kata Neville dengan suara keras "Ini adalah perang, banyak yang menjadi korban di perang ini, tetapi ingat, perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia, begitu pula Harry! Aku tak yakin ia akan kabur! Kematian Harry tidak sia-sia... walaupun kita kehilangannya, tetapi semangat Harry selalu berada di sini- selalu bersama kita!"

Neville menunjuk ke dada kirinya, "Kita tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena kematian Harry, aku yakin Harry takkan menginginkan hal itu!"

Voldemort menggeram, ia hendak menyerang Neville, tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian, nyanyian yang menyentuh jiwa dan membakar semangat para pendukung Harry, terlihat Fawkes datang dengan membawa Topi Seleksi

Lalu tiba-tiba Harry terjatuh dari pelukan Hagrid

"HARRY!"

Draco Malfoy segera melepaskan diri dari Daphne dan menghampiri Harry

"Draco... simpan ini" guman Harry saat Draco memeluknya, ia menyelipkan Jubah Gaib, Batu Kebangkitan, tongkatnya yang patah, serta ingatan yang ia masukkan ke dalam botol kecil.

Tiba-tiba Voldemort mengamuk, melemparkan mantra Avada Kedavra pada Draco dan Harry- tetapi Harry sempat mendorong Draco menjauh dan segera pergi menjauh dari Voldemort

Akhirnya peperangan pun pecah kembali, para _Death Eaters_ pun menyerang memasuki Hogwarts.

Setelah Voldemort sudah agak tenang, Harry muncul,

"Duel satu lawan satu, tanpa tameng" kata Harry

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Lalu kedua mantra itu saling berhubungan- cahaya hijau dan merah saling menyatu menciptakan koneksi, dan dari koneksi itu tercipta beberapa letusan api seperti kembang api

Dilain sisi, para _Orde Phoenix_ dan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts berusaha melawan para _Death Eaters_ yang memasuki Hogwarts,

Sedangkan Draco, ia masih berada di tempat Voldemort dan Harry, ia menatap bingung pada Jubah Gaib, Batu Kebangkitan, tongkat Harry yang patah dan sebuah botol kecil yang Draco yakin itu adalah ingatan Harry, tetapi kenapa Harry memberikan ini padanya?

"Aku harus membantu Harry" guman Draco sambil memasukkan pemberian Harry di saku jubahnya, ia melihat Fawkes menurunkan Topi Seleksi- dan dari dalam Topi Seleksi, Draco bisa melihat sebuah pedang- Pedang Gryffindor

"Pedang Gryffindor... Nagini.. Nagini... Yaks!"

Setelah mendapati posisi Nagini yang cukup dekat dengan Topi Seleksi, Draco segera berlari secepat mungkin dan menyambar Pedang Gryffindor

Blaise dan Daphne yang tengah menangani beberapa _Death Eater_ di luar kastil terkejut melihat Draco bisa menarik Pedang Gryffindor dari Topi Seleksi- Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy yang menangani _Death Eater_ yang menyerang mereka juga terkejut melihat anaknya yang seorang Slytherin mampu mencabut Pedang Gryffindor. _Well_, Topi Seleksi, sepertinya kau salah menempatkan Draco Malfoy~

"Hai, Nagini~" sapa Draco menyeringai saat melihat Nagini, saat Nagini menyerang Draco, Draco langsung menebasnya dengan Pedang Gryffindor

Horcrux terakhir Voldemort musnah.

"TIIDAAAAAKK!"

Voldemort memutuskan koneksinya dengan Harry, lalu melihat Draco, dan

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"DRACO!"

Voldemort menyerang Draco, tetapi Harry langsung berlari menuju Draco dan melindunginya dengan tubuhnya, sehingga dirinyalah yang terkena Kutukan Voldemort.

"Ha... rry..." lirih Draco syok saat Harry jatuh di tubuhnya, Draco bisa melihat senyum lega milik Harry

"HARRY!"

Draco langsung memeluk jasad Harry erat sambil menangis- disamping itu Voldemort pun tertawa

"Kau!" geram Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkat ibunya_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Dan Kutukan itu kena telak pada Voldemort, Voldemort pun mati, dan jasadnya berubah jadi debu.

Voldemort mati. Lenyap. Begitu pula dengan Harry. Dan orang yang membunuh Voldemort adalah Draco Malfoy.

_"Son!"_ kata Narcissa sambil berlari menuju Draco dan memeluknya, dibelakangnya Lucius juga ikut menghampiri

_"HOW DARE YOU, DRACO!"_ bentak Bellatrix Lestrange "Beraninya kau membunuh _Dark Lord! AVADA KE-"_

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ kata Lucius sambil melucuti tongkat Bellatrix _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Lucius pun membunuh Bellatrix.

"Draco..." Narcissa menepuk pundak Draco

"Mum... Harry mati... aku... aku tak dapat melindunginya..." isak Draco

Narcissa lalu memeluknya, "Sudahlah, _son_... kematian Harry tidak sia-sia..."

Draco pun melepaskan pelukannya pada ibunya, lalu menitipkan jasad Harry pada ibunya dan segera menghampiri tempat Voldemort lenyap

Draco pun mengambil tongkat Voldemort, dan Draco yakin tongkat itu adalah Tongkat Elder- sekarang ialah pemilik tongkat _Hallows_ itu

"Sudah berakhir..." kata Draco sambil menatap langit "Perang sudah berakhir... Voldemort telah kalah..."

* * *

**1 Tahun kemudian...**

* * *

Kekalahan pihak Voldemort disambut suka cita oleh semua penduduk penyihir di seluruh dunia, mereka segera menggelar pesta besar-besaran. Para Auror pun mulai sibuk dengan pencarian _Death Eater_ yang kabur. Keluarga Malfoy dinyatakan bersih dan nama baiknya segera dipulihkan- mengingat jasa Draco saat Perang Hogwarts. Draco pun meminta memajang lukisan Severus Snape di Hogwarts, awalnya Kementerian menolak mengingat Snape adalah _Death Eater_, tetapi saat Draco menunjukkan ingatan yang diberikan Harry- ingatan yang berisi Harry yang tengah melihat ingatan Snape, akhirnya Kementerian setuju.

Draco pun dianugrahi gelar Orde Merlin kelas 2 dan tanpa diketahui orang lain, Draco juga menjadi _Master of Death_, mengingat Harry memberikan Batu Kebangkitan (yang digunakan Draco sebagai cincin) dan Jubah Gaib, serta Draco telah memenangkan Tongkat Elder- dan itu artinya Draco menjadi awet muda dan abadi.

Butuh waktu lama untuk membetulkan Hogwarts, dan setelah Hogwarts kembali sedia kala, semua murid harus mengulangi kelas mereka- dan membuat beberapa murid mengeluh. McGonagall pun menjadi Kepala Sekolah, dan ada dua pelajaran yang kosong, _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ dan Transfigurasi, DADA pun diambil alih oleh Lucius Malfoy, sedangkan Transfigurasi diambil alih oleh Narcissa Malfoy.

Walaupun Wizard World telah tenang, hanya ada satu orang yang masih larut dalam kesedihan- tentu saja itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy bersedih karena kematian Harry- kematian orang yang ia cintai dan bahkan cintanya tak terbalas, _poor him._

Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, Ron dan Neville sudah angkat tangan untuk mengurusi Draco, tetapi Hermione terus menceramahi Draco agar tidak bersedih- sayangnya ceramahnya itu masuk lewat telinga kanan keluar lewat telinga kiri.

* * *

Di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Draco terlihat duduk di salah satu sofa dan menjauh dari anak Slytherin lain, matanya terlihat sendu dan tubuhnya agak kurus karena jarang makan, Draco tengah memandang sebuah kotak berwarna hijau dengan ukiran yang tidak jelas berwarna perak

Draco pun membuka kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah tongkat patah dengan seutas tali yang menyambung tongkat itu- tongkat itu adalah tongkat lama Harry

Draco tersenyum kecil

"Hoy, Draco!" sapa Theodore

"Ayo kita ke Aula Besar, sudah hampir makan siang" kata Blaise

"Malas..." guman Draco, dan langsung mendapat jeweran dari Daphne

"Enak saja! Kau sudah kurus begini masih malas makan! Pokoknya kau harus ke Aula Besar untuk makan!" geram Daphne

"Iya, iya... cerewet!" kata Draco saat Daphne melepaskan jewerannya.

* * *

Di Aula Besar, di meja Gryffindor, sekali lagi Draco, Blaise, Theodore dan Blaise menumpang di meja asrama Gryffindor, mengingat status mereka yang dicap "pengkhianat" bagi Slytherin.

Bisa kita lihat Draco tengah melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya

"Aduh, Draco!" geram Hermione, tunangan Ron "Cepat dimakan dong! Jangan diaduk begitu!"

Draco hanya menghela nafas dan tidak menanggapi perkataan sahabat barunya itu

Segera saja Hermione memukul meja untuk menyadarkan Draco

"_Please_, Draco... tolong makanlah, kau sudah sangat pucat dan kurus! Kami khawatir padamu, termasuk juga orangtuamu, Draco!" kata Hermione, Daphne mengangguk setuju

"Kau tak mau di alam sana Harry bersedih karena melihatmu sangat _un_Malfoy_ish,_ kan?" kata Daphne

Draco menghela nafas sambil menjauhkan piringnya

"Kau tahu, Dray... jangan terlalu sering menghela nafas, karena itu akan memperpendek umur kita" kata Blaise

"Percuma... toh, aku sudah tak bisa mati..." kata Draco "Aku kan _Master of Death_"

"Tapi tetap kau harus makan!" kata Hermione membentak, hhh, mulai lagi

"Tidak, aku tak lapar" kata Draco

"DRACO!" bentak Hermione

Draco tetap menggeleng, Hermione menghela nafas sambil memijit keningnya, memang susah mengatur seorang Malfoy yang keras kepalanya minta ampun.

"Draco... please... kau jangan muram begitu... jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan terus... aku yakin Harry takkan mau melihatmu sedih..." lirih Hermione

"Memangnya kau tahu apa, hah?!" kata Draco agak membentak "Kau takkan mengerti perasaan-"

"Aku mengerti, Draco..." kata Hermione memotong perkataan Draco "Aku tahu kau sedih karena orang yang kau cintai mati, tetapi bukan hanya kau saja yang bersedih, kami juga... tetapi kami memilih tetap maju ke depan dan tak terpengaruh oleh kesedihan"

Biasanya setelah Hermione mengatakan hal ini Draco akan terdiam, tetapi...

"Tetapi, kenapa?" kata Draco "Kenapa ia menitipkan Batu Kebangkitan dan Jubah Gaibnya padaku? Membiarkanku mengalahkan Voldemort agar aku mendapat Tongkat Elder? Kenapa, 'Mione? Kenapa ia ingin aku memiliki ketiga Hallows itu agar aku menjadi _Master of Death_?!"

"Tapi, Draco-"

"Kenapa?! Apakah ia ingin aku abadi agar aku tidak mati? Agar aku tidak menemuinya di alam sana!" bentak Draco

"Draco, kau tidak perlu membentak!" bentak Ron, dan langsung di_deathglare_ Draco

"Itu... itu karena ia percaya padamu, Draco..." kata Hermione "Kita tahu kalau _Hallows_ pasti akan diincar orang-orang yang tamak dan ingin abadi, Harry juga tahu hal itu, dan dia mempercayakan benda-benda itu padamu! Mempercayakan agar benda itu tidak jatuh pada tangan yang salah yang akan mempergunakan kekuatan _Hallows_ untuk keburukan!"

Draco terdiam, sepertinya Hermione memenangkan adu mulut untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan Draco.

"Aku mau pergi ke tempat biasa" kata Draco sambil bangkit dan segera pergi

"Hoy, Draco! Ambil ini!" kata Blaise sambil melempar sebuah apel, dan langsung ditangkap Draco.

* * *

Di bawah pohon rindang dekat Danau Hitam

Draco mengelus cincin Batu Kebangkitannya dan memejamkan mata, lalu muncullah sosok Harry Potter

"Kau memanggilku terus, Draco..." kata bayangan Harry sambil duduk disamping Draco

"Itu karena aku kangen" kata Draco setengah merenggut

Harry terkikik kecil

"Harry, apakah yang dikatakan Hermione tadi betul? Bahwa... kau mempercayai aku?" kata Draco

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya, Draco" kata Harry tersenyum

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Draco... dan kau adalah orang yang paling kusayangi dan kupercayai..."

Draco tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya perasaanku takkan bertepuk sebelah tangan"

"Yeah... aneh ya, kita ini dulunya rival, tetapi malah saling suka" kata Harry

"Kalau kau tidak mati... pasti aku sudah menikahimu" kata Draco "Habis kau cocok memakai gaun, sih"

Harry _blushing_, "E, enak saja!" katanya sambil mengembungkan pipi

"Walaupun kau sudah di alam sana, tapi kau masih _cute, love_..." kata Draco menyeringai

Kalau Harry masih hidup, pasti ia sudah menjitak kepala Draco sekarang.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**gaje, ya? _angst_-nya kurang terasa? T^T  
**

**saya juga bingung kenapa saya malah ngetik ini, tapi ini fict tercepatku, soalnya aku ngerjain ini dua hari disela mengetik _'Hate or Love?' _XDD_ #digebukin readers_  
**

**oke, review _please_?  
**


End file.
